


s*x, m*ney and d*ugs

by katsukikook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, High Sex, In Love, Money, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, erens a little bit mean but the loves his gf, illegal money probably, levis on the phone at one point, they fuck on money, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukikook/pseuds/katsukikook
Summary: eren needs to finish his job of counting the cash of this weeks earnings but how can you blame him for choosing to pleasure his pretty, high girlfriend on it instead?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	s*x, m*ney and d*ugs

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr !! this is my first ever smut so if its shit its not my fault !! also i wrote this before my levi one so i guess the pretty boy sitting on his lap idea just lives in my brain constantly and i love a stoner boy so

"what’s a pretty boy like you doing with all this... money?”

as if you appeared from the shadows, eren turned around from his seat at his dining table to see you standing at the doorway. he was surprised he didn’t hear you come in, knowing how clumsy you’d get when you were high. you walked sultry towards him, taking in his slouched lazed posture, his black undershirt and grey joggers. his eyes scanned your body top to bottom, taking in your little boy shorts, pastel camisole and a dainty necklace around your neck. one of his favourite outfits on you and you knew that. in turn, you loved his hair in his signature little bun, with dark strands escaping and decorating his face.

eren had stacks of cash in front of him, multiple, maybe thirty if you wanted to count, all with a rubber band wrapped around them three times. it was his turn to count this week's earnings and it was a job he would say he's close to absolutely hating. the slow task of ordering by amount, then placing it on the silver cash counter he had before him.

“me? a pretty boy?” a deep chuckle, resided from his chest. he’s never heard that line from you before.

you stood behind him, massaging slow circles into his shoulders. you could tell he must have been smoking earlier with the strong stench of marijuana coating his body, probably matching you from your earlier session with connie. eren’s hands continued to move stacks out the rubber band, onto the machine, wrapping them up again and putting them in a new pile. the repetition of his moments you found almost comforting to watch, his hands moving fluidly as if it were a dance, but you couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if they were somewhere else.

he cocked his head back, resting between your breasts peering up with glazed over red-rimmed eyes. his brows raised in response to your comment with his tongue poking his left cheek. you plopped yourself down on his lap, his arms surrounding you.

“yeah, you know i love pretty boys,” you breathed into his ear trying to press your body closer to his warm one as humanely possible as you could.

your ass sat right on his dick, legs hanging off on either side of him, like a koala. you began softly pressing soft kisses up to his jugular, running your nose up his neck as you moved. eren hummed in response, the pleasure from the simple kisses exemplified in his state. his hands rested on the globes of your ass, squeezing your cheeks when you reached ticklish spots.

you dragged your tongue up his neck, sloppier than usual in your intoxicated state and you started grinding down on him slowly, an action you didn't realise you started doing, caught up in gratifying your boyfriend. eren loved it when you were high and horny even if it did distract him from his mundane task of counting stacks that he had to get done before levi called. but he would never deny you looking so precious on his lap, or maybe he would for his own fun. you became so warm and slow, touching him so delicately which didn’t match your usual movements.

“oh please,” he remembered to reply, lazily rolling his eyes before flicking them from your tits in your camisole to your glazed droopy eyes. “we both know you’re only with me for the free weed.”

you softly giggled, all cute and adorable. you pressed your thumb on eren’s bottom lip, rolling it out to reveal his bottom teeth before letting it snap back.

“i always offer to pay you back,” you paused, starting to grind down faster on his growing dick. “i do anyway with my sweet kisses in the morning and my wet pussy in the evening, right?”

it’s true. along with your enhanced libido came increased sensitivity and a pussy that gets soaked quicker than usual. you grinned, resting your hands on his shoulders gripping the fabric of his black t-shirt.

eren let out a deep raspy chuckle, ‘i do love your wet pussy.’

he placed his palm on your back pressing you to him so you don’t fall back as he leaned forward to pick up the spliff he rolled earlier and his lighter off his porcelain ashtray.

eren leant back again, rolling his lips in and placing it between them. he bore his emerald eyes into yours as his thumb flicked the flame on and rested it under the spliff.

it was as if everything was in slow motion, watching him pinch it between his fingers and inhale, the end glowing a crisp red. you felt as if you were going cross-eyed watching it glow between his pretty pink lips and you didn’t know if you wanted to kiss him or take a hit more.

he blew the residue in your face, the grey smoke reflexively making your eyes flutter shut.

you opened your eyes to see your boyfriend gesture the drug towards you.

“you wanna hit baby?” his words slurred together, his head tilting to the side as if it was too heavy for him to hold up. a single strand of hair flopped in front of his eye so you tucked it back behind his ears.

you took it from his fingers flipping it around and placing it between your lips and taking a long drag. now it was eren’s turn to zone in on your mouth whilst resting his hands on your hips, shifting your body to his right thigh. your eyes became heavy as if you wanted to fall asleep right there on your boyfriend along with the incessant need to sit on his dick as soon as he’d let you. you knocked the excess from the spliff in the tray behind you, facing your boyfriend again, letting out a childish whine.

“what?” he laughed, already knowing what you wanted.

“i’m feeling...,” you went to place your hand on his now hard dick, grinding your hand down. but eren grabbed your wrist, halting your movements.

“feeling what huh baby?” he went to kiss your cheek softly, juxtaposing the rising energy within the room, “come on, use your words.”

you pouted, knowing the game he was playing. the one where you don't get what you want until you do what he says. “can i sit on you baby? i’m so wet for you.” you complimented your speech with a continued grind on his thigh, trying to get anything out of this situation.

“no.”

“no?” you repeated. eren tried his best with withhold the grin he wanted to show from your surprised confusion.

“use my thigh, i’m busy,” in the strongest voice he could muster. you sighed in reply, really wanting to be filled up at this moment, but at least he’s letting you use his thigh.

“i didn't know you were so ungrateful, princess?” your eyes widened, a moan releasing from the feeling in your core building up as you dragged your clit along his muscular thigh. “be quiet so i can count or i won't help you later.”

eren continued his task, the sound of the machine fanning out the money and revealing a number on the green screen then wrapping it up again. you began to rut your hips against him feeling close to your release but needing more.

“eren baby?” you rasped out, gripping his bicep with one hand, resting your head on his shoulder. already a fucked out look on your face, not even from doing too much on him.

“yes, baby?” he responded, not even looking at you.

“can i borrow your hand please?” you almost whispered, as if you were close to falling asleep.

eren decided to peep down at you, his pretty girlfriend soaked on his thigh. he could feel the wetness through the joggers he had on. your hair was a frizz from the heat in the room and your lips pink from biting down on them. he didn't have much left to do now and levi hadn't called yet asking if he’d finished yet.

he lifted your head and kissed you directly on your lips, your mouth already opening to let him in. as if energy emerged from nowhere you began you start your hips again on his thigh, the rough friction making you moan in his kiss, his tongue playing with yours.

he moved his hand into your shorts, two fingers circling hard around your clit while you bucked into him. “you like that princess yeah?” he broke away from your kiss to mutter, moving his lips to scatter kisses along your neck. you arched into his hand, flinging your head back to give him more space along your neck. “so good baby… you're so good to me.” you uttered breathlessly, just as eren’s fingers began to move faster you felt a vibration across your leg coming from his pocket.

a moan left your lips, annoyed from the disruption, “don't answer it, just… just…” as you began to feel the build-up so close to your release eren slowed his fingers down and gripped your hips with one hand, stopping your movements.

you felt your eyes getting wet, tears wanting to fall from being so close to now so far. the sound of the vibration continued, with eren reflexively moving his hand from your waist into his pocket to retrieve his phone. his superiors name glowed on the screen.

“i hate you,” you muttered out. of course, eren’s want to keep his boss happy mattered more than you, his girlfriend so close on his lap.

eren chuckled in reply answering the call and continuing to draw slow circles on your wet clit. your annoyed face was cute and the more he edged you now, the harder it hit you later, it was all for your pleasure.

“hello?” immediately you heard levi’s voice on the other end, cutting eren off before he could finish his greeting.

“are you finished or what? you're taking fucking ages.”

eren rolled his eyes looking at his hand deep in your shorts and you're scrunched up impatient expression as you laid on his pec, begging him to end the call with your eyes.

“i have one batch left,” eren moved his fingers from your clit to your pussy, immediately thrusting three fingers into you, “i’ll get it to you on time.”

you let out one long moan the sound of his fingers in your wetness, turning you both on even more.

“jaeger you better not be fucking around on my money. i swear to god.” you heard levi’s static voice over the phone and you couldn’t find it in yourself to care that he heard.

“im not fucking on it, besides it’s not just yours.” eren retorted, biting his lip as he watched your expression contort, your mouth hanging open as he began a rhythm, feeling your pussy tighten around his fingers. he felt his dick grow harder at the feeling, wanting to be inside you now.

“it’s gonna be just mine if you get any shit on it. hurry up.” with that levi hung up the phone and eren stuffed it back in his pocket completely disregarding what was just said as he removed his fingers from you and placed you on the dining table before him, stacks of money plopping onto the ground. you winced at the feeling of nothing inside you as eren stood up and began to slide your shorts off your body.

“you’re gonna be good for me yeah?” the change in your boyfriend almost made you want to laugh, as he began to move faster than before, now wanting to reach his own release.

“i’m always good for you baby,” you grinned, beginning to reached up to kiss along his jaw as he moved to pull down his joggers and underwear in one rough motion. you tugged his shirt, urging him to pull that off too, his necklace hitting against his collarbones as he did.

“yeah right, you didn’t even care he heard you moan,” eren choked out as you gripped his dick from the base, moving up and down, completely avoiding his head.

“coming from you, literally about to fuck me on the money he told you not too,” you teased back pulling his head down into another kiss.

eren parted from the kiss, a grin flooding his face. he began sneaking his hand under your camisole to push you back onto the table. his hand went to hold your breast squeezing, then pinching the nipple, you releasing a moan.

“am i hearing you telling me you don’t wanna be fucked?” he gripped his stiff dick and began stroking it up and down your slit.

“no, no i do,” you begged, not giving him a chance to run away, “fuck me eren please.”

with the green light, eren rammed his cock into you, pushing your thighs apart as your legs began to feel boneless. your moans began to turn into cries with every thrust feeling the tip of his cock hit the spot you love.

“you’re really creaming my cock baby,” eren grunted out, the hair in his bun coming free from his strong movements. the table shook, more stacks of money falling to the floor, as you could just about mumble incoherently back to him.

“my pretty, aren’t you? you’re… you’re…” you could tell eren was close, he’d kill you if you mentioned how quick he came when he was high. he went to grip your neck, squeezing slightly, your wet eyes urging him on and with his other hand, he shifted to rubbing your clit with his thumb. if he’s about to come, you're coming together.

holding onto his wrist around your neck you let out a scream, rocking into him with every movement, “i'm about to, baby I’m about to-,“ you stuttered, before you whined out his name, squeezing your eyes shut and leaving just your mouth open in a silent orgasm.

“are you good, princess? i’m gonna come for you,” you flickered your eyes up to your lover as he let out a high moan before his arms giving out and falling on your body.

after a minute’s silence of catching both your breaths on the table, there's nothing more you both wanted to do then go to bed, but eren still had a job to finish off and his wet dick was still inside you.

you tapped his cheek, “come on baby, we need to clean up and you need to finish up.”

“i already did finish,” a boyish chuckle rumbled through him, his tired eyes sinking into yours. “i love you.”

you rolled your eyes sitting up and rolling him off you, “i love you too, now come on before your bestie calls you again.”

—

“i can't believe you actually fucked on the money, i smelt the sex as soon as i opened the bag, you fucking brat.”


End file.
